Frost and Horseshoes
by ASnowQueen
Summary: Anna moves from America to Norway looking for a fresh start. Moving onto Arendelle Ranch with her aunt and uncle, Annas hopes at forgetting the past and starting a knew never seemed better. But as things seem fine Anna runs into a beautiful blonde named Elsa. And soon Anna realizes that her stay was going to seem a lot longer then she had originally imagined.
1. Chapter 1- Moving In

Frost and Horseshoes

**A/N: I thought I would try something new. I haven't really seen this type of Elsanna story before and thought I would give it a whirl. **

**Also, don't worry for those of you who may have read my other story 'Frigid Heart', I'm not giving up on it. I actually have chapter 4 all done and I've already started on chapter 5 so no worries.**

**So, please enjoy what's to come and reviews and feedback are always welcome I love reading all of them:) **

**Chapter 1- Moving In**

Anna was jolted from her nap as her uncles 2015 red Chevrolet Silverado passed over a bump.

Anna grumbled good naturally, "Really, you couldn't miss _that_ one either?"

Her uncle Kai let out a deep chuckle as he glanced at her from the rear view mirror, "Sorry, sweet heart."

Her aunt Gerda looked back from where she was sitting in the passenger seat next to her husband, "He swears he didn't know of any other way to wake you."

Anna roles her eyes, "So a gently tap on the shoulder and a 'wake up Anna' seemed like the right way to go?"

Gerda laughed and shrugged, "Your uncle didn't think so, besides we're almost there."

Anna peered out the window. The only thing she could distinguish that was different from when her aunt and uncle had picked her up from the airport in Oslø, was now they were surrounded by a forest of dense trees on one side and rolling fields on the other. It was actually quiet nice.

Anna leaned between the driver and passenger seats to look out the front wind shield. "So," she asked her uncle not taking her eyes off of the deep bend they currently we're in the process of turning, "how many horses did you say you had?"

Kai rubbed his chin, "I believe 32 if I'm not mistaken."

Anna gapped, "I still don't get how you take care of them all."

Gerda chuckled, "They're actually not all peers. Me and your uncle only own three of them."

Anna furrowed her brow, "Then who owns the other 29?"

Kai smiled, "The people who rent out the stables and come and take care of them themselves."

Anna nodded, "Okay, so do you ever have to take care of the horses that aren't yours?"

Gerda shrugged resting her hands in her lap, "Well, sometimes."

"Only if," her uncle cut in, holding up a finger as if stating his point. "They're unable to make it there to take care of them themselves or if they go on vacation or something."

Anna nodded, smiling. "Can I ride one?"

Kai and Gerda exchanged a glance both adults smiling at each other.

Kai returned his gaze back to the road, shrugging. "Well, I dunno..."

His voice trailed away as Anna fell back in her seat, clasping her hands in front of her and shaking them as she begged, "Please, uncle Kai, please, please, please!"

Gerda laughed, "Just say yes before she explodes!"

Kai smiled in the mirror looking back at his niece who was still thrashing around in the back seat. "Okay fine, you can ride one of ours."

Anna gasped and jumped up, "Yes! Oh, thank you, thank you!"

Reaching around the drivers seat Anna one armed hugged he uncle causing him to swerve slightly, but he laughed good heartedly.

"I'm glad you're excited." Removing the young girls arm from around his torso. "But I have on condition."

Anna nodded and sat back, looking expectantly at her uncle.

The older man cleared his throat, "You have to promise to contribute. You can't be just lying around all day, you will do your part."

Anna nodded so far agreeing with his terms. _Working on a horse ranch doesn't seem all that bad so far._

Her uncle continued, "Also, from time to time some of the helping hands might not be able to come and take care of their own horses, I'm leaving up to you to help out with those. Deal?"

Anna glanced up in the drivers mirror taking in her uncles serious expression. She nodded, "Deal."

Gerda clapped her hands together, "Oh, we're here!"

Coming around another bend the trees gave way to complete open grass lands. Fields dotted the distance, but Annas gaze was drawn to a large tan, wooded house. It was surrounded by a fence about the same color and as the truck slowed and passed under an arch paired with a gate that was open. Anna stared at a sign that read from where it was hanging from the top of the square arch by short chains: Arendelle Ranch.

Anna shivered. This was her new home. She couldn't help but feel her heart grow heavy in her chest at the reason why she was even here.

Four months ago Anna had been happy and care free. She had been close to finishing up her senior year of high school at Forest Prep in Wyoming. It had been the year of her life, filled with friends, fun, drinking and girls sometimes boys to throw her parents off. But mostly girls. Anna had been happy.

Until her parents left on that faithful trip over seas. They had been going on a business trip for the company her father had been CEO of, her mother his assistant. Her father co-ran Anders Inc. It was a top notch insurance business in Annas opinion. She had planned on following in her parents footsteps but that dream had all but been dashed when their plain crashed before it even left American soil.

Anna had been heart broken.

Most of her friends and family had came to the funeral. The head of Anders Inc. even came, giving his condolences. The man by the name of Westerguard said that she would always have a place at Anders Inc. if she ever wanted it.

She thanked him and took up his offer for a later date. She needed to get her life together.

Graduating from Forest Prep, Anna contacted her aunt and uncle who lived all the way in Norway and they arranged for her to come live with them for awhile. Anna didn't know and personally didn't care about how long that was going to be. All she wanted was a fresh start and what better place to do that then on a horse ranch in Norway. An entire ocean between her and agonizing memories.

Anna was jolted from her memories as her uncles truck came to a stop. Hopping out Anna gazed around wide eyed.

_Wow this place is huge..._

Looking around Anna tried to take it all in. In front of her sat a huge wooden house. Personally Anna loved the color. The tan wood sat well with the country atmosphere. Her uncles truck parked in front of the open garage attached to the house off to the right, her aunts black 2015 Chevrolet ss sat parked inside.

Anna couldn't help thinking to herself. _Man they get all the nice, new cars, don't they?_

Looking off more to the left Anna spotted what looked like a mini parking lot. In a cemented area sat cars of all kinds. Anna guessed it was for the people who rented out the stables.

Anna herd stones crunch under boot from behind and felt a warm hand rest on her shoulder. "Wanna tour?"

Anna looked up at her uncle smiling, "Sure!"

Gerda waved them good bye as she ascended the stairs that lead into the house. "Have fun you two. I'll get dinner started."

Anna waved back, "See you later!"

Following her uncle, he lead her in the opposite direction of the parking area. Coming up to a large barn that Anna could clearly make out the distinguishable whinnies and nays of countless of horses inside.

Kai stopped short, his open hand resting in the center of the two large dark wooden doors that lead inside.

"You ready?"

Anna nodded, "Yep."

Her uncle smiled as he pushed open the door and Annas mouth hung open. Kai couldn't help but laugh.

Anna stepped inside trying to take in everything at once. The stables want on for what seemed like forever. A stall in each side. Every few stalls there was a door that lead out into the large pasture or a tool shed that supplies were kept in.

At the end of the barn sat an even larger tool shed. Kai explained that's where all the equipment and special feed you would ever need was kept.

Off the the right sat a very large door that pulled back up to the ceiling as if it was used for truck stops. An identical door sat adjacent to it across the length of the barn. Seeing as the on door that was open reveled a large storage of hay, Anna guess what they were for.

Anna looked over at her uncle, who was looking at her a wide smile stretched across his face as he waited for her reaction. "Uncle Kai, this is amazing."

Kai smiled, "I knew you would like it."

Anna rushed in for a hug, wrapping her arms around her uncle slightly plump belly, "I _love_ it!"

Her ruffled her hair, "I'm glad." Turning back toward the long hallway they had just walked along he called back, "You can explore for yourself if you want."

Anna looked around excitedly, "O-okay." She just hopped she wouldn't end up getting lost.

"Just keep your phone on you," he added. "I'll call you when dinners ready."

Anna nodded, "Thanks!"

Then he uncle was gone, disappearing down the long hall and threw the door they had come in.

Anna took in a deep breath. Actually not minding the smell of the barn. I was a mix between the wood chips used as the bedding for the horses, hay and some other not so _pleasant_ things. But still, Anna liked it.

Walking up to the nearest stall she peered in to see a beautiful bay colored horse. It had a darker main, tail and legs. It raised its head to reveal a white face. Anna quickly recognized that this breed was a Døle Horse.

Anna reached her hand out and the creature approached. Scratching beneath its chin, the creature whinnied. Seeming to enjoy the attention.

Anna smiled, "You're such a good boy."

"He's actually a _she." _

A voice behind Anna made her jump.

Startled as she was Anna was still completely caught off guard by the beautiful girl that stood in front of her.

The girl who had scared Anna stood just a few feet away. Anna was surprised she haven't herd her approach. To Anna the girl seemed a few inches taller and Anna suspected she was older.

Taking in her appearance, Annas gaze was drawn to the golden halo that sat on her head form where the sun was hitting her bright blonde hair threw the window. The girls hair sat up in a neat bun, her bangs covering we forehead. Anna glanced down, the girl was wearing a icy blue plaid long sleeve shirt, though the sleeves were pushed up past her elbows. Below sat a white tank top that made the girl look both pale and tan if that were even possible.

Annas gaze slid down her denim clad legs. Her jeans seemed to fit her like a second skin, hinting at the toned legs underneath. Her out fit was toped off by a pair of brown boots. To Anna they looked almost like riding boot, but these weren't black like most were and they were dirty and scuffed up. The boots rose up tightly half way up her calves and she wore a pair of matching gloves.

The other girl approached, "Her names Emma."

Anna swallowed as the blonde beauty grew closer, "I-is she yours?"

The blonde nodded, coming to a stop beside Anna and reaching her hand inside the stable and scratching Emma gently on the bridge of her nose. Retracting her hand from inside the stall, the girl answered. "Yes she's mine."

Anna nodded, "Cool."

The girl turned toward her furrowing her perfect eye brows together, "Who are you exactly?"

Anna blinked somewhat forgetting her name for a second. "Uh, what?"

The other girl giggled, covering her mouth with a gloved hand as she did so. "What's your name?"

Anna thought that her giggle was the most beautiful thing she had ever herd and the way she covered her mouth with her hand so elegantly, almost made Anna swoon.

The blonde girl removed a glove from her left hand and extended it toward Anna. "My names Elsa, by the way."

_Wow, _Anna thought, _she even has a beautiful name too._

A few moments went by and Elsa shifted awkwardly since Anna still had yet to returned the hand shake. Anna quickly realized how stupid she must look.

Grasping the other girls hand Anna was caught off guard by how cold it was. _It's like the middle of June and 85 degrees out, how is she even cold?_

"My names Anna."

Elsa nodded and smiled, "Oh so you're Anna."

Anna couldn't help but like the way her name sounded rolling perfectly off Elsa's tongue.

"Kai and Gerda have talked none stop about you coming here."

Anna felt a bit shocked as she released the other girls hand, "They told you about me?"

Elsa nodded, putting her glove back on, "Yeah. They seemed pretty excited."

Anna shifted, "What did they say exactly?"

Elsa shrugged, "Not much. Just that their niece from America was coming to stay for awhile."

"Did they say why?" Anna asked anxiously.

Elsa shook her head, "No, why?"

Anna shrugged, "Never mind, it's not important."

Annas heart felt as if it was going to burst out of her chest. Why was she so worried if other people besides her, her aunt and her uncle knew about _why_ she was staying here?

_Because_, a voice spoke in the back of her mind, _you're afraid they'll pity you just like everyone else at home had. _

Elsa looked over at her horse and shrugged it off, "Okay well," she slowly started to back away, "I better get back to work."

Anna blinked broken from her thoughts. "Okay, see you around then?" She asked hopefully.

The blonde flashed a smile, "I'm sure you will."

Then was gone.

Anna sighed as she watched Elsa walk out of the barn and into the summer sun outside. Annas gaze glued to her hips all the while.

_Holy hell, _Anna thought to herself, _she was gorgeous._

A vibration in the back pocket of her shorts made her jump. Grabbing her phone and swiping her finger across the scene to accept the call. With out looking to see who it was Anna answered the call, "Hello?"

Her uncles voice rose from the other end, "Dinners ready."

"Okay," Anna replied.

"Well hurry up," her uncle joked over the line, "before it gets cold...or your aunt eats it all!"

A loud protest from her aunt somewhere in the back round and the laughter of her uncle made Anna smile.

"Hey, Uncle Kai?" Anna asked trying to gain back his attention.

Her uncles laughter died down, "Yes, what is it sweetheart?"

Anna swallowed, "Who's Elsa?"

"Well," Anna could hear her unlike shift something around in the back round followed by the clanking of dinner plates. "She one of the few full time employees we have. She along with another young man moved in permanently into the ranch not to long ago."

Annas breath caught in her chest, "She lives here?"

"Yep," her uncle replied, "why?"

Anna shrugged, though she knew he couldn't see her, "Just wondering." Opening the main barn door and latching it behind her Anna made her way toward the house. "I'll see you in a few, okay?"

"Okay, hurry up hungry-pants!" With that her uncle ended the call.

Anna smiled both happily and sadly at the old nick name.

_Mom and dad used that all the time too. _

Looking around Anna spotted the unmistakable head of platinum blond hair in front of what looked like a place where people would stay. A guest house of sorts.

She was carrying a large box of something. Lifting it over her head, without a struggle and handing it to a muscular darker blonde haired man who stood atop another box on the back of a black pick up.

Annas mouth grew dry as she noticed Elsa's shirt ride up her stomach at the motion, revealing a flat stomach.

Anna looked away a blush forming on her cheeks.

_This is going to be a long day._

**A/N: There is is chapter 1. I've actually had this idea for an Elsanna fic running through my head for awhile and I just really wanted to get it out there. **

**Chapter 2 should be up soon and I would love to hear what you guys think. **

**If you have any questions or ideas either PM me or get ahold of me on tumblr if you have one. My tumblr name is ****aqueenthatisfrozen****.**


	2. Chapter 2- Making Friends?

**A/N: So here's chapter 2 already for you lovely people. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ****(I forgot to put this in chapter one and I'm to lazy to go edit it so I'm putting it here)**** I do not own Frozen or any of its characters. That amazing work of art belongs to Disney.**

**Chapter 2- Making Friends?**

* * *

Elsa smiled to herself._ So that wa__s Anna, huh?_

Walking out of the barn from where she had just met the young red head. Elsa walked along the side of the large building using the very distinguishable path made from countless others who had worked there in the past.

Elsa rounded the corner of the barn and unlatched the small gate. Closing it behind her, she made her way up a stone lined path off toward the left. As she made her way up the path stone crunching under her boots, Elsa spotted her brother, Kristoff, who stood outside the spacious guest house about fifty yards behind their bosses, Kai and Gerdas, home.

He was currently standing in the back of a large, black Ford 2500 pick up.

As Elsa got closer, she looked up at her brother, who had his back facing her as he shifted threw a tool box. Raising her hand to shield her eyes from the sun, Elsa smirked. "Looking for something?"

Kristoff looked over his shoulder, "Well, I was actually looking for help."

Elsa scoffed, "You were looking for help from inside a tool box?"

Kristoff smiled and laughed, "Well when you say it like that you make me sound dumb."

Elsa crossed her arms over her chest, "To late big bro." She answered cheekily.

Kristoff shut the tool box and came to stand at the edge of the trucks bed, right on top of the lowered bed hitch.

"Are you going to help me smart ass or just crack jokes all day?"

Elsa shrugged, "Well considering you just called me a smart ass, no."

Kristoff rolled his eyes, "Sorry little sis, I'm just stating the obvious."

Elsa sighed and uncrossed her arms, "Fine", she held up a hand at her brother, "I'll help you."

"Aw," Kristoff placed a hand over his heart and put a loving look on his face. "You really do care." He stated in a sarcastic tone.

Elsa giggled as she placed her hands on the edge of the bed hitch of the truck, "Yeah, don't get used to it."

Elsa huffed as she picked up her fifth and last box. _Damn, these things are heavy._

Lifting the card board box up and over head, Elsa go the nagging feeling that someone was watching her.

Looking around Elsa spotted Anna walking from the main stables to her aunt and uncles house. Elsa couldn't help the fact that her eyes drew over the younger girls form.

_Wow, those shorts are short. _

Drinking in the sight of long tanned legs Elsa's gaze slithered up to the girls shirt. It was a green short sleeve with golden trimming along the front and edges of the sleeves. The sleeves rested high on her shoulders reveling a lot of her arms. Elsa couldn't look away.

Anna was currently walking in her direction, to absorbed by the phone in her hand to notice Elsa was staring.

A large hand waved in front of Elsa's face and she was broken from her trance.

"Wait, what?" She shook her head.

Kristoff looked in Annas direction then at Elsa. A knowing smile on his face.

Elsa glared at him, "Don't start Kristoff."

Turning pointedly away Elsa walked up the slight incline that lead to the door of their new home here on the ranch. Opening the door and stepping inside Elsa was met by excited barking from their dog Sven, a large Norwegian Elkhound.

Elsa grunted as the large animal nearly knocked her to the ground, covering her face in wet licks.

"Okay Sven," Kristoff barked, "leave her alone." Taking Svens dark brown collar in his hand, he pulling him away from Elsa.

Elsa whipped her face, "At least I know I'm loved."

Kristoff huffed out a laugh, "Yeah, I guess that always nice."

Opening the door to let Sven outside and closing it behind the animal. Elsa watched as Kristoff turned back to face her. Arms crossed, eye brows arched and a knowing smiling dancing at the edge of his lips.

Elsa sighed, "Kristoff I know what you going to say-"

But Kristoff jumped in, cutting we off. "So, you think she's hot, huh?"

Elsa blinked, "I think she's _hot_?"

"Well," Kristoff shrugged, smiling playfully. "If the drool that was hanging from your mouth was of any indication, then yes. You think she _hot_."

Elsa blushed. _She is really attractive..._

Kristoff chuckled, "And now you're blushing."

Elsa stepped towards her brother and hit him on the arm. Not enough to really hurt but enough to get her point across. "Okay fine," she stuffed her hands in her pockets, while Kristoff rubbed his bruised shoulder. "She's cute."

Kristoff looked at her, "Then ask her out."

Elsa shook her head, "Yeah, no way!"

Kristoff narrowed his brow, shrugging his shoulders. "Why not?"

Elsa held her arms to her stomach and looked out the door. Past the screen lining she could make out the stables and thought back to earlier when she had first met the red head.

"I just met her Kris'", Elsa turned her head to face her brother again. "And besides," Elsa shrugged. "She's probably straight."

Kristoff scoffed, "Whatever." Throwing a hand in her direction to validate his point. "Someone as hot as you shouldn't have any problem getting someone like her."

Elsa's brows rose and she smiled, "You know you just called your own sister hot, right?"

Kristoff rubbed the back of his head, seeming to catch on to his own mistake. "Yeah, I just- lets totally forget that happened, okay?"

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Forget what?" Sarcasm dripping off the two simple words.

Kristoff shook his head affectionately, "You're a dork, Elsa."

Elsa shrugged, "What can I say," turing around and opening the door and stepping outside. She held it open for her brother and added, "I'm your dork."

* * *

Dinner went by uneventful. Kai and Gerda simply asked her how she liked it here so far and wondered what her plans for tomorrow where.

Afterwards Anna had retreated outside after helping her aunt and uncle clean up.

Finding herself under a shady spruce tree at the far side of the ranch past the parking area, Anna flipped threw her phone. Finding nothing but 'I miss you' texts and 'I wish you hadn't moved' messages, Anna couldn't help rolling her eyes. She knew that her old friends back home had cared, but after the accident happened they had treated her as if I couldn't even feed myself.

_They suffocated me. That's why I was even more determined to leave. _

Anna sighed and stuffed her phone into her pocket. Leaning back against the tee she rested her headonthe rough bark and closed her eyes.

Feeling the sun warm her lap and legs Anna felt content. She even considered taking a nap there.

_So peaceful..._

A shadow fell over her vision and the suns warmth was cut off by someone or something_. _

Blinking open her eyes, Anna made out the silhouette of a girl standing in front of her. If the shorts that reveled long, toned legs were any indication to Anna this other girl was fit.

Raising her hand to try and block out the sun that was directly behind the girls head standing in front of her, Anna still couldn't recognize who it was.

_Of course you won't,_ she thought to herself, _you seriously just got here a few hours ago. _

Anna dropped her hand, squinting up at the stranger. "Uh, hi?"

The other girl giggled, covering her mouth. But she didn't answer.

Anna jolted, realization at who was standing in front of her in the shortest shorts she had ever seen hit her square in the face.

It was Elsa.

Anna jumped up, "Elsa, I'm sorry. I-I don't know it was you!"

Elsa waved her off, "It's quiet alright Anna."

Anna swallowed. _God, they way that girl says my name. I swear if she says it like that again I might die. _

Elsa looked up at the tree then back down at Anna. "So," she clasped her hands behind her back. "You like to sit here too?"

Anna nodded, "Yeah," tucking some hair behind her ear, though there wasn't any. It was her nervous tick. "It's quiet."

Elsa nodded, "Yeah it is."

Elsa motioned toward the ground, "May I sit?"

Anna nodded, "No, no. Go right ahead."

Elsa smiled, "Okay." And sat down leaning back against the tree sighing.

Anna just stood there awkwardly not really knowing what to do.

_Do I sit next to her or will she think that's weird?_

As if reading her mind Elsa glanced up at her and patted the spot next to her on the warm grass, "Did you want to sit to or just stand?"

Annas cheeks reddened, "Um, I think I'll sit."

Elsa smiled as Anna settled beside her, leaving some space between the two of them.

Elsa leaned her head back onto the tree and closed her eyes drinking in the suns warmth.

Anna glanced over and took in the other girls appearance. Elsa had changed out of the tight jeans from earlier and now wore a pair of faded jean shorts. Annas gaze wondered down the smooth pale skin that made up her long gorgeous legs. A pair of white flats dawned her feet.

Anna noticed that Elsa still wore the same ice, blue plaid long sleeve. Sleeves stop pushed up. But this time Elsa had the front buttons undone, showing off the white tank top underneath. Anna took in the sight of Elsa's subtitle cleavage showing from the top thin tank.

Anna shivered as she ran her gaze up the the other girls slim neck. She couldn't help but think of how it would feel kissing her there.

_I bet her skins super soft..._

The sun reflecting off of Elsa's platinum blonde hair drew Annas attention. No longer pinned up in a bun, it was now in a long braid hanging over her left shoulder.

Annas mouth went dry.

_God, she gorgeous._

Elsa turned her head towards her and Anna snapped her gaze away opting to look straight in front of her, hoping she haven't noticed her starring.

"So," Elsa tried to strike up conversation, "how long do you plan on staying here?"

_Well it doesn't seem like she caught me staring,_ Anna thought. Hoping she was right.

Anna looked back at Elsa. The blondeS beautiful icy blue eyes seemed to stair straight threw her. "I dunno," Anna shrugged. "I just needed to get away from things back home for awhile."

Elsa pushed herself up a little, her full attention on Anna. "Did something happen?"

Anna swallowed. _How much do I tell her? _

A few more moments went by as Anna fought to figure out a response. Elsa reached out a hand and gently placed it over Annas.

"It's okay," the blonde said softly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Anna felt her heart nearly leap into her throat as Elsa touched her hand.

_She touching my hand. Oh my god...w-what do I say what do I do?!_

Elsa smiled at her showing straight perfectly white teeth, "Anna?" She asked. "Are you alright?"

"You're beautiful!" Was the first thing out of Annas mouth.

Elsa froze a little taken aback.

Anna snatched he hand from under Elsa's and buried her bright red face in her hands.

_I cannot believe I just said that!_

Elsa cleared her throat, "Uh," she didn't really know what to say. She was as surprised as Anna, maybe even more. "Thank you, Anna."

_Wait what? Did she just say thank you? _

Anna lifted her face from her hands, shaken from her inner argument with herself about how stupid she was. Looking up at Elsa, Anna blinked, "You're welcome."

Elsa looked away and toyed with the end of her braid.

Anna felt hope rise I her chest. _Maybe I didn't make a complete fool of myself after all? _

_"_Well"' Elsa slowly got to her feet, "I better get going. We should do this again sometime?"

Anna nodded, smiling shyly. "Yes definitely."

Walking a few feet away she stopped and turned, Anna having to quickly snap her gaze up to look at her face. "By the way," Elsa called, flashing a stunning smile. "You're beautifuller."

And with that she turned and walked away leaving Anna gaping, her mouth hanging open.

_Did she just say I was beautifuller? Is beautifuller even a word? _

Annas hands flew to cover up her face as she shifted to fall on her back on the grass.

_I barely even know her and I think I'm in love._

* * *

**A/N: next chapter will hold even more Elsanna cuteness. **

**I hope you all enjoyed and remember to review, follow and fav. This ride is just getting started. **


	3. Chapter 3- A Helping Hand

**Chapter 3: A Helping Hand **

**A/N: Man, I took forever on this update. I just want to let you guys know that I haven't forgotten about this story, I just haven't had much motivation to write recently. I'm no****t giving up:)**

* * *

Anna scooped another spoonful of cereal into her mouth. Scrolling through her phone and checking her messages, Anna came across nothing unusually new.

Like usual since she first moved to Arendelle Ranch a week ago, she's gotten tons of messages from friends back home. Anna truly did miss them, but she just couldn't get over the fact that they treated her so differently after her parents died.

In all honesty it was expected. Anna didn't mind it at first, but after the first few months and still having them do almost _everything_ for her, Anna couldn't take it anymore. Some of the teachers even wanted to excuse her from some of the final exams. Anna knew most other students would probably throw parties in celebration. But Anna wanted to earn her right to a diploma, not have it handed to her out of pity.

It was the way her parents raised her.

Someone clearing their throat from the large archway that connected the kitchen and living area caused Anna to raise her head, milk dripping from her chin.

Her uncle Kai chuckled, "Well, well," he moved over to the counter and started to pour some coffee. "Glad to see you're up and at it already."

Anna smiled, whipping the milk from her face with the back of her hand. "Yeah I would have slept longer, but then I got hungry."

Kai smiled as he turned around and leaned back against the counter. "I'm surprised," her took a sip of his coffee. "You usually sleep until well past noon."

Anna shrugged, "A girl needs her beauty sleep."

"Agreed." Her aunt Gerda stated as she entered the kitchen and opened the fridge.

Kai set his mug down. "Though I'm afraid that won't be happening anymore."

Anna looked past her bowl. Drinking the rest of her milk out of it and setting it on the table. She then looked at her uncle, noting his serious expression.

"You'll be helping out more in the stables." Kai said as he slipped on his reading glasses and skimmed over a paper Gerda had handed to him.

"Also," he continued, "Elsa will be your trainer and will show you around."

Anna froze. _Elsa's going to train me? _

Anna wiped her sweaty palms onto her pant legs. She was already nervous.

Anna chewed on her lip. She hadn't talked to Elsa since that afternoon under the spruce tree when Anna had completely embarrassed herself by saying Elsa was beautiful.

Anna sighed, _and she said it back. Well at least I think she did anyway. I still don't know if beautifuller is even a word. _

_Either way, _Anna thought as she got up from her seat and placed her empty bowl in the sink. _It didn't help that I can never show my face to her again. _

_"_Anna?" Her uncle asked, still waiting for a reply. "Is that alright?"

"Y-yeah, that's fine." Was all Anna said.

Gerda turned from where she was facing the stove, the delicious smell of bacon wafting out from behind her. "Do you not like Elsa, dear? She a very nice girl, cute too."

Anna choked on the air that caught in her throat and her cheeks became red at what her aunt just said. "No, no," Annas voice rasped as she fought down a cough. "I have no problem with Elsa."

"Good." Kai grunted as he pushed himself off the counter and walked over to a pushpin board and hung up the paper he had been holding. "The head on out to the barn and see what Elsa wants you to do."

Anna nodded and headed toward the door, "See you guys later then."

"Have fun, dear!" Gerda called, as Anna closed the door behind her and headed out in to the beaming sun.

Anna squinted against the sun. She already dreaded having to talk to Elsa.

What if she said something stupid again? Or tripped over her own feet?

Anna closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

Opening them up again she started to make her way over to the barn.

_Now or never, I guess._

* * *

Elsa let out a huff as she leaned back from where she had been hauling hay from the back of Kristoffs black pick up and into the storage shed connected to the main barn.

"Okay Els'," Kristoff called from the back of his truck holding the last bail. "Last one."

Elsa sighed, "Thank god!"

Kristoff smiled and tossed the ball into Elsa's out stretched hands. "Oh, please don't tell me you're getting tired blondie?"

Elsa glared at her brother as she emerged from the storage shed and shut the door behind her.

Turning and facing her brother with a hand on her hip she remarked, "Kristoff, don't call me 'blondie' when you're a blond too."

Kristoff shrugged and jumped off the back of his truck and closed the back hitch. "Well, you're blonder then me so I get to say it."

Elsa crossed her arms over her chest. "Is that because my hairs lighter then yours or are you just saying I'm stupid?"

Kristoff smiled, "oh, when you say it like that definitely both!"

Elsa scoffed and slugged him in the shoulder.

"Ow, ow okay." The taller blonde rubbed his sure to be bruised shoulder. "Damn, all this ranch work sure hasn't made you soft."

Elsa removed her gloves and placed them in her back pocket, "Good now you know not to mess with me."

Kristoff tossed his hand in her direction, dismissing her statement, as he moved over the the drivers side of his truck. Opening the door and hopping inside, he looked back at her from out the rolled down window. "You know I just like teasing."

Elsa smiled, "Yeah whatever."

Kristoff smiled back. Pulling his head back into the window and starting up his truck the older of the two slowly pulled out of the large loading door and was gone leaving a large dust cloud in his wake.

Coughing and waving her hand so she could breath, Elsa moved over to the switch to close the large door. Pushing the button Elsa waited as the door ascended from the ceiling and made contact with the ground again, cutting her off the beating sunlight and descending the barn into a slightly cool air once again.

Moving over to a stack of wooden crates, Elsa grabbed her water bottle that was sitting there. Taking a drink Elsa puffed out her baggy, button up red shirt she had worn.

Capping up her water and setting it down Elsa whipped her forehead. _Could it possibly get any hotter in her? _

Slowly undoing the buttons on her shirt and slipping the fabric down her shoulders, Elsa was relieved that it sort of cooled her down.

Letting out a hum of approval as she set the shirt down next to her water, Elsa reached for a clipboard that was sitting on a small table cluttered with countless other papers.

Skimming over her morning to do list Elsa felt a little happier.

_Thankfully I don't have to take care of all the horses today. _Elsa thought._ All I have to worry about is Emma, seeing as all the clients are going to actually show up today. _

Feeling as if she lighter then air Elsa flipped through a few more papers before she got ready to go back to work. Ready to get this day over with.

Getting ready to set the clip board down a small voice behind her nearly made Elsa drop it.

"H-hi."

Elsa jumped around to face whoever had scared her and froze in place.

_Holy damn..._

Elsa felt as if her heart had jumped into her throat as she was now face to face with Anna. She hadn't seen the other girl for almost a week. The last time she had seen her, Elsa recalled, was when Anna had called her beautiful on the same day she had arrived here.

Elsa had been shocked at first, but then immensely flattered. She had said it right back and had meant it.

Taking in the other girls appearance now Elsa knew she had been right.

Anna was wearing what appeared to be a pair of old faded denim shorts that hugged the top part of her long toned legs. The tight, dark blue t-shirt she was wearing accented her upper half quiet nicely and the low cut v neck showed just a small amount of cleavage.

It was enough to distract Elsa and cause her to stare.

_Well, _Elsa's mind raced._ I did ask if it could possibly get any hotter in here. _

Anna fidgeted under Elsa's gaze. The cute red head looked down at her dark brown boots and scuffed them on the cement floor, clearing becoming nervous.

Elsa mentally slapped herself. _Stop staring like a huge creep and say something! _

Elsa cleared her throat, "Uh, hi Anna."

Anna looked up at the sound of her name.

Elsa continued, "What are you doing here?"

Anna shrugged, "Kai said that you were going to train me."

Elsa blinked, "Really?"

"Yeah," Anna nodded. "He, uh, he just told me."

A simple "Oh." Was Elsa's reply.

An awkward silence fell between the two.

Anna looked absent kindly around the barn taking everything in and Elsa scratched the back of her head, thinking.

What to I even show her?

Elsa scratched the back of her head, sighing.

_This is going to be a long day..._

* * *

Elsa couldn't help but laugh as Anna, for the third time since she and Elsa started cleaning, dropped the newly refilled water bucket again and got most of her front wet this time.

Elsa covered her mouth with her hand as she quickly exited the stall, which was her own horses' Emma's, and grabbed a towel.

Anna attempted to wipe some of the water from her cloths but it was useless. She huffed, "Im really hating the fact that I'm wet right now!"

Elsa smiled as she threw the towel in Annas direction and Anna caught it before it hit her in the face.

Elsa leaned back against the stall, crossing her arms over her chest. " You're making it sound like that's a bad thing?"

Elsa froze. The words Anna had said and the _double_ _meaning_ behind them smacking her right in the face.

Anna blinked and looked up at Elsa. The redheads cheeks were bright red. "Uhh," Anna quickly returned her gaze back down on her wet shirt, still attempting to dry it off. "I-I umm, didn't mean it like that?"

Elsa cleared her throat awkwardly, "Don't worry," the blonde pushed herself off the wooded wall the stable and busied herself with removing the mucking tools from the stall so she could then bring hay in later. " I shouldn't have made that comment."

Anna swallowed as she followed the other girl out of the stall.

Setting the damp towel down onto the table next to their 'to do' list Anna was happy to see that there was only one more thing left for them to do.

Elsa turned to see what Anna was doing and couldn't help but have her gaze wonder over the girls figure.

Even though Anna wasn't facing her Elsa could tell the red head hadn't done the greatest job in whipping of the water from her shorts. Though the back was relatively dry, Elsa could tell the front wasn't.

A single drop of water ran down one of Annas long,tanned legs. The drop of water catching in the sunlight streaming through the large door leading out to the horse pasture and Elsa could not look away.

_Damn..._

_"_So," Anna turned around and Elsa quickly snapped her head back around, thankful Anna had been on her phone in the instant so she didn't see Elsa staring. "What next?"

Elsa swallowed. _Conceal it Elsa, don't let her know. She's your bosses' niece for gods sake! _

Elsa pulled her work gloves from her back pocket and quickly dawned them.

"We need to put hay in Emma's stall and your aunt and uncles horses stalls, too."

Anna nodded eagerly, "Then we're done right?!"

Elsa couldn't help but smile at the other girls cheerful nature. "Yep. Then we're done."

* * *

Anna flopped down in her bed. _Who knew cleaning up at taking care of a horse was so tiring? _

Feeling her phone vibrate in her back pocket Anna reached behind her and pulled it out. Bringing the device to her face, she was greeted by a number that was not part of her contact list.

Unlocking her phone and opening the message box Anna was unsure of who it could be.

_It can't be anyone from home, she thought, I still have all of my friends numbers. _

The unknown message read: _'Hey, is this Anna?'_

Anna replied:_ 'Yeah, who's this?' _

While waiting for a reply Anna racked her brain on who this cold be and judging by the area code they're from around here.

Sitting up from her mattress, Anna gabbed her water bottle from her dresser next to her bed and took a drink.

When her phone vibrated in her lap Anna glanced down at the lite up screen to read the message from the unknown number displayed there and when she read what the other person had replied with Anna nearly spit out her drink.

_'It's Elsa." _

Anna cloaked down her water. W_ait, what!? _

_'Elsa? How did you, uh, get my number?' _

_Anna nawed on her bottom lip, anxiously waiting for Elsa to text back, a million demerits playing through her head on why Elsa had texted her in the first place. _

_She probably noticed me staring . Or she thinks I'm a freak, or hey, better yet, she knows I'm into girls and wants to tell me she's not interested. _

Anna pressed the plam of her hand to her forehead,_ oh dear god if she knows and that's what this is about-_

_The vibration in her hand caused Anna to snap her gaze back to her screen and what she read there made a smile spread across her face from ear to ear. _

_'I just wanted to let you know I had fun today. Who knew that one person could get themselves wet with a bucket of water more then once in a day? Haha, anyway, I was hoping that we could do the same thing tomorrow? If you want.'_

_Annas mouth dropped. _

_Elsa wants to you to help her again? And she said she had fun with you and she texted you first! I'm my gosh... _

Anna hopped out of bed and excitedly started pacing.

Quickly texting back: _'I had fun too. And believe me, getting water all over me wasn't the highlight of my day and yes I would definitely like to hang out with you again:)'_

After sending it Anna chewed on her thumb nail hoping that the smiley face wasn't to much.

But her worries were gone almost as fast as the appeared after Anna read Elsa's reply:

_'Great!:) and tomorrow we could try horse back riding if you want?' _

Anna smiled.

_'Sounds like a plan!:) riding sounds fun.' _

Anna fell back into her bed and glanced at her clock. The little red numbers read 9:01p.m. But she didn't care.

All she cared about in that moment was replying to Elsa and waiting for a text back. And that basically how both girls spent most of the night.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. I hope this was good enough for you guys. I was planning on shedding some light on Elsa's back story in this chapter but I decided to wait until chapter 4 to do that.**

Remember follow my tumbler **aqueenthatisfrozen** to receive updates and previews to future chapter updates.

**Reviews are always appreciated I love reading every one of them!**


	4. Chapter 4-Riding

**Chapter 4- Riding **

**A/N: I don't own Frozen.**

* * *

Anna pushed open the barn door nervously.

She was both afraid to wake up the animals and nervously beyond anything to come face to face with Elsa.

The two of them had spent a good majority of the night before messaging each other back and forth for hours. Anna had never wanted the night to end, but when her clock eventually showed the time to be around 11:30p.m. They had to end it.

No matter how much Anna hadn't wanted to.

_Okay. Okay, just breath. Breath Dammit! In, out, in, out-_ Anna tried to mentally calm herself. Her sweaty palms and the feeling as if her heart was going to jump out of her chest was a great indication that it wasn't working.

Anna almost wanted to call it quits and turn around. But instead, against every fiber of her overly anxious being, she kept going.

Nearing the end of the long, 60 yard stretch, of horse stalls on each side that lead to where Elsa was most likely going to be Anna took in a deep breath and gave herself one last pep talk: as long as I don't die, we're good.

Rounding the right hand corner edge of the stables end, Anna stopped dead in her tracks. Her boots barely making a scuffing noise on the gray concrete below her feet.

_That's what I'm going to be riding?!_

Standing before her stood, what looked like to her, one of the biggest horses she had ever seen.

The animal was a deep gray color it's short chopped main and tail a pure white with notches cut into the white part of its main to reveal the black underneath.

Sitting across its back sat a saddle. Even from here, Anna could tell by the silver and wild designs embedded the saddle itself, that it probably cost more then the phone that sat in her back pocket.

Anna blinked focusing her gaze onto the other horse that stood about a yard away from the gray one.

Instantly recognizing Elsa's horse, Emma, Anna immediately stepped forward and stroked the dark brown horses' white streak on her face.

"Hi there, Emma." Anna smiled as the horse whined at the sound of her voice. _She probably remembers you as the girl who spilled her water three times in one day, _Anna thought humorously to herself. _I know I would never forget a klutz like me._

"Looks like she remembers you."

A soft voice from behind her made Anna jump around.

Turning to see Elsa smiling at her caused Anna to freeze up.

Racking her brain for a response, but coming up short, Anna chose to just focus on fighting down the butterfly's fluttering around in her stomach.

_What the hell am I suppose to say?!_

Thankfully after a few awkward moments of silence, on Annas part, Elsa spoke again, "Good morning, Anna."

Anna swallowed. Was she suppose to like the sound of her name coming off of the older girls lips so much?

Her inner voice answered for her: _probably not._

"Morning, Elsa."

Elsa flashed her a smile and then brushed past Anna to come up on Emma's left side. Anna felt her skin tingle among the back of her hand and along her arm where the blond had brushed against it.

Anna watched curiously as the taller blonde checked the straps under the horse belly. Giving the leather a few experimental tugs to make sure the saddle was securely in place, Anna couldn't help but take in the other girls appearance.

Elsa was wearing a tight pair of faded out jeans with a couple of worn out spots on her thigh and one knee. Her torso was clad in short sleeved, solid ice blue, button up shirt, which was also tucked into her pants. Anna liked how the shirt was both baggy and tight enough to to leave _a lot _to the imagination.

As Elsa bent over to inspect Emma's saddle more, Anna marveled at the sight of a Elsa's long platinum hair falling over her left shoulder in a single French braid.

Anna was jealous her hair, and let's face it, who the hell wouldn't want beautiful blonde hair like that?

"Well," Elsa cleared her throat and straightened up, breaking Anna from her blatant staring. "You ready?"

Anna nodded, smirking. "I was born ready."

Elsa let out a light laugh, the sound was amazing to Annas ears and caused a goofy grin to spread across the red heads face.

"Well in the case," Anna watched as Elsa moved over to the big gray horse and climbed into its saddle instead. "You can ride Emma and I'll take Andør."

Anna blinked, surprised. "Are-are you sure?" She asked nervously.

Elsa nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Anna gave a uncertain glance to Elsa horse, still not entirely sure that her riding her crushs' horse was a good idea.

Anna looked back up at Elsa. The morning sun was reflecting off of the blondes light hair, making her look as if a golden halo sat atop her head and extended down her shoulder along her braid.

Anna felt a smile twitch at the corner of her lips as she fell even herder.

Playing with the edge of her t-shirt, Anna was still uncertain. "Are you really, really sure?"

Elsa smiled down at her and let out a small chuckle, her white teeth flashing with the motion. "I'm completely sure, Anna."

Anna chewed on her lip as she took a step toward the horse.

"Now," Elsa called as she moved the reigns to her left, moving Andør toward the large, open barn door. "Hurry up, before I get down from here and make you get on my horse."

Anna smirked to herself, not entirely apposed to that.

_I'd do anything she wanted me to._

Moving onto Emma's right side, Anna reached her foot up and into the saddle stirrup. Feeling her denim jeans tighten around her leg, she continued and hoisted herself up into the air. Using the saddle horn for leverage, Anna swung her other leg over the saddle and settled in.

Once she was mildly comfortable, Anna risked a glance over at Elsa the blonde was watching her with both mild amusement and something else she couldn't read.

"Don't hate me if I manage to do something to your horse. I tend to mess things up a lot."

Elsa let out a scoff and with a casual wave of her hand she brushed off Annas statement. "Don't worry about it. Do you think I was a pro when I first started riding?"

Anna shook her head, "Probably not."

Elsa nodded. "Believe me, I wasn't."

As the two girls moved out of the barn and out into the early morning air, making their way to the gate that led out of the horse pasture, Anna couldn't help but take in the scenery of home and relish in the feeling of riding again.

The sun was rising over a large mountain vista, snow coating the top of the large rocks, off to the east. It's warming rays falling over the smooth mountain dotted landscape.

Anna always loved the mountains. As a kid, she had always dreamt of going up to one and climbing it but had never done it.

One time she had asked her parents if she could, but they had promised to take her when she was older. Then those plans were shot when she moved to America.

"So," Elsa's voice to her left broke her from her thoughts, "how are you liking your stay here?"

Anna shrugged, "Well I was born here and only lived in America for thirteen years so," Anna looked over at Elsa a surprised look on her face, "I guess it's like I'm just coming home."

Elsa furrowed her brow, "How old were you when you left?"

Anna focused back on the path they had begun to follow. It was a decent sized dirt path that was lined with a small forest off to the right about fifty yards off the path and just wide open pasture to the left leaving the mountains that surrounded them one all side in the distance in clear view.

"I was 5." Anna looked back at Elsa, answering her question.

Elsa simply nodded but didn't say anything more.

* * *

Elsa shifted in the long grass as Anna settled beside her, the other girl crossed her legs as she settled down to her left. The both of them just sat in a comfortable silence, simply looking over the water of a small pond they had found.

The two had been ridding for hours and Elsa had suggested they stop so they could rest.

Over the course of their ride together, Elsa had learned a lot about the cute red head. Elsa had figured Anna wasn't much of a reader and her suspicions were proven correct after Elsa had asked about the last book she had read. Annas answer being a loud scoff and the statement: "Ha! Who needs reading?"

Elsa on the other had loved to read. Anna didn't. Elsa liked to keep to herself and not go out a lot. Anna on the other hand was way more outgoing, judging by all her partying stories she had shared. Anna loved video games. Elsa had never gotten into them. Anna slept in till noon, while Elsa was an early riser. Her job demanded it.

The one thing they both had in common was their shared love of chocolate. And upon discovering that, a very long discussion on everything chocolate arose and finally ended with Anna offering to meet Elsa in a chocolate eating competition.

Elsa had gladly accepted.

The newest thing Elsa had learned about Anna was her more current past. Namely her parents.

Elsa admitted it. She had hera rumers, but nothing directly from her aunt and uncle. All Elsa had known was that Anna had moved back home because her parents had died in a plane crash, but Elsa had never known the specifics or the reasons why they had been flying without her.

Anna had shared it all. Reluctantly at first, but as she got farther into the story the voice on her anger and frustrations came from her with ease.

Elsa had listened to it all. Offering her condolences and her own thoughts and opinions every so often, but found herself to be more content with just listening to the younger girl.

Elsa now risked glanced over at the red head.

Anna was just looking out over the water, the sun warming up her sun kissed skin and causing it to glow and the light causing her freckles to pop and her hair to light up, framing her face perfectly.

Glancing down, Elsa saw Anna was plucking at the grass with her soft looking hands absentmindedly and for the first time Elsa wondered what it would be like to hold one in her own.

_I bet they're as soft as they look._

"What about your parents, Elsa?"

Elsa blinked, not really comprehending the question. "I'm sorry, what?"

Anna smiled, nervousness etched slightly into her features. "Can you tell me about your parents?"

Elsa froze.

She had been dreading this question since Anna began to tell Elsa about her own.

_Where the hell do I even begin?!_

"T-they uh, kicked me and Kristoff out...there's not much to say really."

Anna pursed her lips bur didn't say anything more.

Elsa swallowed hard, still not entirely sure if she was ready to reveal everything on something so personal.

After a few more moments of silence, with Anna waiting patiently for a response but getting none as Elsa stared blankly out looking over the water on the lake.

Sensing movement beside her and feeling a warm hand rest on her shoulder Elsa snapped out of her daze and glanced at the other girl.

Anna wore a warm smile on her face. Her brow was furrowed slightly in a gentle look of sympathy and her eyes were soft, soft enough for Elsa to fall forever into.

"It's okay," Anna murmured gently. "You don't have to tell me."

Elsa forced a smile. "I'm sorry." She said, her voice was barley audible.

Anna shook her head and moved a little closer, Elsa felt her breath hitch as their jean covered thighs touched.

"You can tell me when you're ready."

* * *

"Alright, now can you pleeeease tell me how it went?"

Elsa rolled her eyes as she moved to plop down onto the couch. Kristoff had assaulted her with questions about her "date" with Anna ever since she first stepped through the door into their shared guest house together.

"You know," Elsa said as she swung her legs up onto the couch and crossed one over the other. "These are the times when I regret telling you anything."

Kristoff scoffed, "Oh please," as he got up from the chair that usually him and Sven shared. "You say that all the time."

Elsa pretended to ignore him.

Watching out of her peripheral vision, from where she was currently on her phone, Elsa watched as Kristoff moved in front of her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"_Elsaaaa_..." Her brother drawled.

Elsa fought back a smile and continued to ignore him.

Knowing her brother, he wouldn't have any of it.

Like a flash Kristoff snatched out his hand and slipped Elsa's phone right from her hands. Quickly he locked it and set it on the coffee table behind him.

"Now," Elsa glared at him as he turned back around to face her. "Tell me how it went."

Elsa rolled her eyes and gave up. Knowing very well she wouldn't be getting her phone back until she talked about it.

"Fine." She sighed, but couldn't help smiling.

Sitting up to allow Kristoff to sit beside her on the couch Elsa began to tell him everything that had happened that day with the horse ride.

Starting from when she had stated that Emma probably remembered Anna from when she had dropped the water bucket so many times to when they had just talked about everything. Their interests, hobbies, likes and dislikes.

Elsa even told Kristoff the story about Annas parents.

Kristoff nodded, "Well," he sat back into the couch with a satisfied look on his face. "Sounds like you both enjoyed the day then."

Elsa nodded, but didn't answer.

She knew that was a mistake.

Kristoff looked at her and Elsa shifted, feeling uncomfortable under his intense amber gaze.

After a few moments of Elsa not making direct eye contact and Kristoff just studying his sister, clearly seeing something was bothering her, he then dare to ask:

"What's wrong."

Elsa clenched her teeth. _I hate that he can read me so well._

Elsa let out a breath and slid her eyes shut.

_Why is this bothering me so badly?_

"She, uh-," Elsa swallowed, feeling her anxiety rise. "She asked about outer parents."

Kristoff was silent for a few moments, slowly just nodding his head.

Elsa dazed off and stared straight ahead, lost in her own thoughts. _I should have told her, _she berated herself, _god she probably thinks I'm messed up for barely answering her question!_

A sigh from Kristoff beside her broke the silence. "You never told her did you?"

Elsa shook her head. "I just couldn't."

Kristoff rested his hand on her knee, "Believe me I understand."

"Yeah I know," Elsa liked over at him and gave him a small smile. "You told me about the time when you told Olaf and Flynn everything."

"Yeah," Kristoff removed his hand from Elsa's knee and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Besides Sven, they're my best friends. I had to tell them ."

"I'll tell her one day." Elsa stated.

Kristoff smiled, "Good."

Getting up from the couch, Krstoff leaned down and grabbed, from the small table, Elsa's phone handed it to her, "Well I'm going to bed."

"Okay." Elsa watched as he moved toward the wooden stairs that lead to the second floor and to their rooms.

Calling to Sven and waiting from the big beast of a Norwegian elkhound to clobber up the wooden satires with Kristoff following, his foot steps stopping at the top to call down a final 'goodnight'.

Elsa ran her hands through her loose bangs and checked the time on her phone.

With a groan, at realizing it was late, Elsa pushed herself from the soft couch and decided to take a quick shower and then go to bed.

Making her way up the stairs, Elsa felt her phone vibrate and she lifted it up to look at it. Seeing who the text she had just gotten was from she nearly smacked into the closed door of her room.

The text from Anna read:_ 'hey, you still up?'_

Elsa couldn't fight off her grin as she texted back: '_yeah, what's up?'_

_'Just wanted to say I had lots of fun with you today:)'_

Elsa arched a brow playfully, _she loves those smiley faces don't she?_

Quickly texting back: '_Believe me, me too:)'_

Elsa felt her phone go off not even a second later.

'_Awesome!:) and guess what?'_

Elsa couldn't think of anything: '_what?'_

What Anna texted back next was not what Elsa was expecting.

_'My brother's coming from Oslo to visit in a couple of weeks.'_

Elsa just stared at her phone screen. _She never told me about her brother?_

E: '_what's his name?'_

And when Elsa relieved the message back she nearly dropped her phone.

A: '_Hans._'

**A/N: I was planning on telling Elsa's parent story in this chapter but I felt it would tack way to long and a lot of space up so I'm saving it for the next chapter or a near future one. **

** Yes, Olaf, Flynn and Repunzle will all be in this story and so will Hans obviously. **

** Also to clarify why Elsa was so surprised by Anna revealing the name of her brother being Hans is because Elsa and Hans have some history. Can you guys guess what it is?**


	5. Chapter 5

****warning this chapter contains drinking!** **

**~ I do not own Frozen or Disney. Same goes for any of its characters~ **

**Chapter 5- Bonfires **

Elsa finished twisting that last part of her braid. Tying it off at the end with a thin band to keep it in place she dropped it over her shoulder.

She admired how her hair contrasted nicely with her red cut off and dark blue jeans.

Exiting the bathroom and grabbing her phone Elsa entered the kitchen where her brother was getting a few things ready for tonight.

Kristoff looked up from where he and Flynn were putting some ice in a cooler, "Hey Els'."

Elsa smiled and walked over snatching a beer from him, ignoring his protests for her to wait until later, "Hey Kris,."

Kristoff rolled his eyes and continued putting ice in to the blue cooler in front of him on the table, "Where's Anna?"

Elsa swallowed the sip she had taken the cool liquid settling done into her stomach, "Uhh," she quickly checked her phone. "She's on her way."

"Great!" Her friend Rapunzel hopped off the counter and pulled be into a hug, "I can't wait to meet her!"

Flynn chuckled from where he and Kristoff where by the fridge both of them with a beer in their hands and heads close together.

Elsa narrowed her eyes, "I can only image what Kristoff is telling you about her Flynn."

Flynn looked up a playful gleam in his eye, "Only that you were freaking out all week about asking her to come tonight."

Rapunzel walked around the table and swatted her boyfriend on the shoulder, "You shouldn't be talking Flynn."

Flynn scoffed, "What do you mean?"

Rapunzel smirked, "You took _two months _to work up the courage to ask me out!"

Elsa and Kristoff couldn't hold back the laughs that burst from behind their hand covered mouths.

Elsa shook her head. _That'll never get old. _

After they all calmed down and the laughter subsided Kristoff spoke up his voice serious now, "Elsa don't worry about everything that was bothering you earlier. It'll be okay."

Elsa nodded but didn't answer thinking back to earlier today when they were in the stables:

___"Kristoff I don't know. We're all going to be drinking and I don't even know if her aunt and uncle would approve of us just drinking around her." Elsa hung up the lead that she had used to guide Emma out to the pasture. _

_"Elsa," she turned around at the sound of her name and Kristoff rested his hands on her shoulders. "You've told her about her party stories I don't think her and drinking are the issue here. And I already talked to Kia and Gerda their both fine with it was long as nobody drives home." _

_Elsa flexed her jaw. _

_"So," he brother lowered his hands. "What's really wrong?" _

_Elsa ran her had through her bangs pushing them back, "What if they bring up me liking girls in front of Anna? What would she think? As far as I know she's straight Kristoff!" _

_Kristoff shook his head, "This whole past week after your guys' riding lesson you two have been talking ever since." _

_Elsa sighed, "I know b-" _

_Kristoff cut her off, "Elsa," her waited for her to look at him and he continued. "I can tell Anna likes you. I know she does. And if she's half the person you've said she is then she won't care." _

___"I just," Elsa sighed and wrapped her arms around her middle, "you know what I went through- what we went through- after someone didn't approve of me liking women." _

_Elsa couldn't stop from her voice shaking, "Mom and Dad kicked me out of their lives and they disowned you hair because you supported me." _

_Elsa fought back the tears as she felt her brothers strong arms wrap around her, "I-I can't go through that again..." _

_After a moment Kristoff pulled away, his eyes were gentle and a reassuring smile on his face. "I don't think you have to worry about that anymore little sis." _

A vibration in her pocket pulled her out of her thoughts.

Pulling out her phone she read the message that shower across her screen from Anna.

"I'm out front."

Elsa felt her stomach jolt with with a flutter of excitement, "Okay Anna's here guys."

"Alright," Olaf got up from where he was sitting at the table. "Let's get this party started!" Dragging out the last word as he ran from the room.

Elsa drug a hand over her face, "You guys are going o scar her for life!"

Rapunzel just bumped hips with her which caused Elsa to look up at her friends as Flynn just winked and they both said, "She'll be fine."

Anna waited outside Elsa and Kristoffs place with he hands in her pockets.

_Should I have just gone in? _

Just as she was about to walk toward the door a short haired, blue eyed guy came running out of it shouting about starting the party.

Anna watched as he stopped running and turned around to greet her, holding out his hand. "Hi, I'm Olaf."

Anna smiled and took the pro offered hand, "I'm Anna."

The slightly taller guys eyebrows rose, "Aah, so you're the Anna that Elsa's been telling us non stop about."

Anna released his hand and blinked not really knowing what to say.

_She talks non stop about me? _

She opened her mouth about to ask Olaf what she has told him exactly, but didn't get the chance as the front door swung open once again and Kristoff emerged, along with a guy she didn't know, carrying a cooler between them.

As they passed a pretty short haired brunette followed. She was wearing a light purple sweater and blue jeans.

She caught Anna's eye and smiled walking up to her and held her hand out just as Olaf had done, "I'm Rapunzel."

Anna smiled, "I'm Anna."

Rapunzel nodded, "I thought so. Elsa said you'd be out front."

"Olaf," Anna nodded in the direction the short haired guy went, "Said that Elsas has toy you guys a lot about me."

Rapunzel laughed, "Sorry if he scared you as he ran out of the house like that."

Anna shook her head, "It was actually kind of funny. I think I'll like him."

Rapunzel smiled and her eyes flicked down, taking in Annas appearance, and came back up her smile only getting wider.

Anna swallowed, "W-what?"

Rapunzel just laughed. Anna felt her face heat up as she realized the shorted girl could tell she was nervous.

Rapunzel just pulled her into a hug, "Elsa wasn't lying you are adorable!"

Anna awkwardly hugged her back.

As they parted what Rapunzel had said registered. _Elsa thinks I'm adorable?_

Before anything else could be said the front door opened again and Anna felt her heart start to race as Elsa stepped out into the cool evening air. The tall blonde with her hair in a braid was sporting a red cut off that hugged her curves just right and a pair of tight blue jeans, on her feet she was a pair or red and white sneakers.

Anna couldn't look away and knew she was openly gaping.

_How can someone make such simple cloths look so good? _

__Anna felt someone closing her mouth and herd them snickering. She knew it was Rapunzel and felt the other women pat her on the back, "I'll give you too a moment." Then she was gone.

"Hey Anna." Elsa said as she closed the distance between them a stood a few feet away.

Anna felt her cheeks warm up as she noticed Elsas gaze wonder up and down her figure, pointedly stopping at her hips and chest then stopping at her eyes.

A blush spread across Elsas face as she realized she had been caught, "You look nice."

Anna tucked a price of hair behind her ear, "Thanks Elsa, you look nicer."

Elsa let out a small laugh, "Thanks."

After a few moments Elsa cleared her throat and offered her hand to lead her out back where Anna assumed the fire was at.

"Ready?"

Anna took the hand she had been waiting to hold since she first got here and smiled, "I was born ready."

After Elsa had introduced Anna to Flynn and Kristoff got the fire started everything seemed to be going great.

Rapunzel, Olaf and Flynn had all asked Anna questions and she asked some of her own and judging by the way Anna was making everyone laugh and smile they loved her.

"Elsa catch!" Olaf hollered as her tossed her another beer.

"Thanks Olaf."

"No problem," Olaf turned toward Anna. "Did you want another?"

Anna nodded, "Yes please!"

Elsa got up and walked over to Kristoffs truck to check her phone which was plugged in playing music through the speakers so they all could hear it.

Seeing she had an unread message Elsa checked to see who is was from.

___"I'm having a great time Els' plus Annas cute good job!" _

Elsa rolled her eyes, smiling. Only Olaf would text her that.

___"Glad to hear it and back off she's mine!" _

Elsa almost regretted texting that hoping he'd take it as just a joke, but when he typed back her mouth fell open as she read it:

___"I can tell. And if the way she's been staring at you all night is of any indication you're hers too;)"_

Elsa blinked. _She's been looking at me? _

Looking over her shoulder at Anna she caught her eye but Anna quickly averted it taking a sip of her beer.

Elsa changed the song, locked her phone and made her way back to her seat.

As she sat down she made sure she sat closer to Anna so their sides brushed.

Looking up Elsa silently prayed that she wouldn't mess the rest of this night up.

"The stars are beautiful aren't they?"

Annas soft voice beside her made Elsa look over. As she did Elsa's breath was taken away by how beautiful the moon light made her eyes glow, how it danced off her hair and shown off her skin.

"Yes," Elsa said as she looked into Annas eyes. "They are."

_You're beautiful. _

Anna wasn't going to lie she was having loads of fun!

They made s'mores and played truth or dare but the game didn't last long because Olaf had to keep cracking jokes and kept distracting them.

Anna knew from now on she'd choose this over a party any day.

Anna tipped back her drink finishing it off.

Elsa turned toward her, "Did you want another?"

Anna shook her head, "No thanks."

As the blonde turned to face the fire, Anna couldn't help but think, _God I really want to kiss her._

__"Then why don't you?"

__A voice beside her made Anna nearly have a heart attack.

Turning toward the voice she recognized Kristoffs face. His strong feature light up by the fire light, "Wait you herd me?"

Kristoff nodded, "Yeah, but don't worry Elsa's by her phone changing the song so she didn't hear that."

Anna let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, "Okay good."

Kristoff tipped his head at her, "Why is that good?"

"Well," Anna shifted in her seat. "I didn't actually want her to hear that."

"Why not?" Kristoff pressed.

_What's up with all the questions? _

"I-I," Anna glanced in Elsa's direction and lowered her voice. "I mean don't know if she even wants to kiss me."

Kristoff let out a light laugh and just shook his head, "You'll never know unless you try." Then he got up and walked away.

Anna watched him go.

_That didn't really help me._

__As Anna felt Elsa sit back down beside her, the gorgeous blonde started talking to her and Anna glanced toward Kristoff.

The burly blond just gave her a wink.

Anna swallowed hard just willing for her heartbeat to slow down.

It was around midnight when Flynn and Rapunzel announced they were calling it a night. Olaf and Kristoff soon followed.

Anna and Elsa stayed out by the fire just talking quietly to one another.

"So do you really think they liked me?" Anna didn't really know why she was asking but she was curious.

Elsa smiled, "They loved you Anna."

Anna perked up, "Really?"

"There's no doubt about it," Elsa stood up and offered Anna her hand. As the red head took it she continued. "It's hard not to love you."

Anna blushed, thankful for the dark to hide her reddening face, "Thanks Elsa."

"You're welcome. I'm glad to hear you had fun we'll be doing this again soon and you're coming."

Anna giggled, "Even if I wasn't invited I would have just crashed it."

Elsa arched a brow, "Really now?"

Anna nodded, "Oh yeah you wouldn't have stopped me."

"Hmm," Elsa hummed and tapped a finger to her chin. "I can think of one thing that could easily stop you in your tracks."

Anna scoffed, "I bet. Nothing can stop me!"

Elsa tipped up her chin a smug look on her face, "You're sure about that?"

"Yepp. Try me!"

Without warning Anna saw Elsa quickly lean down pressing her lips to hers.

Anna stiffened. She stopped moving. She stopped breathing.

Her eyes slowly slid shit and she saw fireworks.

The feeling of Elsa's soft lips. The feeling of how warm and gentle they were moving against hers.

___I think I have a new favorite feeling._

Anna moved her hands one resting on Elsas hip the other on her cheek.

Annas breath hitched as Elsa moaned into her mouth after the red head dug her fingers into the blondes hip. Elsa pulled Anna close and deepened the kiss her tongue sliding into Annas mouth and gently exploring.

They broke apart only when the need for air became too great. Both girls stood there panting still holding onto each other.

"That was..." Elsa breathed.

___"Wow!"_ Anna finished for her.

**This was my longest chapter yet. Sorry this update took so long. Almost a year can you believe it! **

**Well I feel like this could have been better, but I'm hoping getting some elsanna fluff and a kiss between our girls was worth it. **

**I'd love to hear what you guys think don't forget to leave reviews! **


End file.
